Meant To Be
by PinkDisney
Summary: After rumors saying Lola and Mike should get together...could Lilly and Oliver ever be? I know lame summary...please R&R! FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. The Concert

**Yes sir, another story coming at you. I just had to write a Loliver fan fiction because I've been reading so many which has put me in the Loliver mood! J So I had such inspiration to put them together. Haha. So, hope you like this first chapter. The story might take awhile to be put together. I still have a lot of ideas jumbling into my head.**

"Lilly, come on I have to go!" Miley yelled upstairs.

"Hold on, hold on!" Lilly said as she rushed downstairs still trying desperately to fit her bright purple wig on.

"Ah, I see we're Lola Lufnagle today."

"Of course. Got to change up my style once in a while you know?"

"Okay. Well come on, I would hate to be late for my own concert!" Miley said as she pulled Lilly out the door.

"Just in time. What always takes you girls so long?" Mr. Stewart asked them as they took at seat in the limo.

"Come on Daddy. We're girls; do the math? Hair, makeup, bling!" Miley said. **(A/N: Had to do it…sorry!)**

"Well I don't understand _girls _too well but if you want to make yourself late for your own concert, whatever."

Miley and Lilly giggled. He would never understand.

Once they reached the House Of Blues, Miley (Hannah) rushed inside.

"Meet you inside Lilly err, I mean Lola!"

Mr. Stewart parked the limo at the side of the building and they walked in through a back stage door. Hannah had already begun singing.

Lilly took her place backstage in Hannah's dressing room, right next to the chocolate fountain, her favorite part of being friends with a superstar. She checked the clock. It had already been a whole hour and Hannah still hadn't come backstage signaling that the concert was halfway over. Finally, she burst through the door.

"Whoo, sorry Lola. I'm about 15 minutes behind schedule, but you know that crowd, they're so demanding."

"Yeah I understand. So, how'd it go? This dressing room is kind of sound proof so it was kind of hard to hear."

"Oh it went great." Hannah checked the clock. It read 9:33. "Ooh, I'm on in 2 minutes! Got to run! See you in an hour Lola." And with that Hannah was once again rushing out.

Lola pulled out her cell phone. Ugh, what was she supposed to do for another whole hour? I mean, she loved Hannah Montana and all but after a while, it got a little lonely.

She checked through her contacts. She didn't seem interested in anybody until she reached the O's. The first name on the list was her best friend since preschool, Oliver Oscar Oken. She sighed; it would've been more fun if Oliver has come as Mike, but he couldn't due to an illness.

Lola dialed his number. The phone rang about 5 times and she was just about to hang up when she heard a faint hello.

"Oliver!" Lola exclaimed.

"Oh hey Lilly." Oliver faintly replied. He didn't sound good.

"Um, you feeling okay?" Lola asked.

"Just a little sick but I'll be alright."

"Ugh, well it sucks here without you; talk about boring. I have to sit in this dressing room for another hour."

"Better than being in bed all day with your Mother feeding you cold medicine every hour."

Lola laughed. "Okay, I will admit I'm glad I'm not doing that."

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm sick!" Oliver sneezed.

"Wow, you have a really girly sneeze." Lola giggled.

"Look, if you called to make fun of me…"

"Oliver no!" Lola practically jumped up from her seat.

"Lilly, chillax. I was just kidding."

"Oh Oliver."

After talking with Oliver for a little while, Lola finally glanced at the clock and realized it was 10:30. The concert would end any second.

"Oh, I got to go Ollie."

"All right, well it was nice talking to you Lollie. Tell Miley I said hi."

"Okay I will. Good night!" Lola said.

"Night."

Lola hung up just in time to see Hannah walk through the door.

"What an amazing concert!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, so it went well?" Lola asked.

"Yeah it did. What were you doing back here?"

"Oh just talking to Oliver. He's usually here keeping me company so for once I decided I would call him."

"Aw, how sweet." Hannah said.

Lola blushed. Sweet?

"Anyways, Oliver says hi."

"Aw, I hope he's feeling better." Hannah said sympathetically.

"Didn't sound like it."

"Poor Ollie. Anyways, make sure he comes to my party tomorrow for Tracy's birthday. He'll have lots of fun. It's sure to cheer him up."

"I'll tell him then." Lola said.

"Cool. I'm sure it's going to be a very fun night."

**I know kind of lame chapter. But I mean I didn't really know what to do so I didn't want to get right into it so just an introduction you know them calling each other and something might happen at the party? I don't know yet. So don't expect something…cause I don't' know yet. Thoughts still jumbling around!**


	2. She's Actually Hot?

**Chapter 2. Already? Oh yeah; are you ready for this? Oh and I know before there was really no point of view, but in this story it might get a little confusing; I think I'm going to switch it a little bit. Oliver this chapter!**

My phone rang 7 times before I decided to answer it. It was Lilly. I felt my heart jump. Hmm, that was strange. It was just Lilly calling; I loved talking to her. She was my best friend.

"Hey there Lilly-pad."

"Hey there yourself Ollie trollie. You sound better."

"Oh really? So what did I just sound horrible before?' I asked her.

"No, but just a little on the nasally side." Lilly giggled.

_Damn her laugh was cute._

"Oh, right. Well you know how colds are. So, anyways, why'd you call?"

"Miley wants you to come to a Hannah party tonight. Tracy's birthday party I guess."

"Tracy? Isn't she that girl that you hate?" I asked Lilly. I sure wasn't gong to meet some bratty little diva.

"Well, yeah but I mean it's for Miley and I _really _don't want to come alone so…will you come _Mike?_"

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't exactly excited to be attending a diva's Hollywood glamour party, but as long as Lilly was there with me, I could manage.

"Sure Lils, that sounds great. Tell Miley to pick me up tonight."

"Kay I will. 6:30ish?"

"Awesome," I said.

"Cool. Well see you tonight Oliver!"

I hung up. I felt myself get really excited about tonight's party. I didn't know why but just spending time with Lilly sounded _amazing. _It was such a weird feeling. I mean, I hung out with Lilly all the time at Hannah's concerts before; why was this so different?

As I happily made my way downstairs thrilled by this news, my mom stopped me.

"What's got you so happy?" Mom asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said as I sat down and watched TV.

My Mother sat down next to me.

"No really Oliver. Speak to me. Come on, I'm so tired of this teenager act. Tell me what's going on."

"Oh it's nothing Mom. I'm just going to one of Hannah's friends birthday parties tonight that's all."

" And did you care to tell me about this?" My Mom asked.

"Well I was going to."

"All right hun. You have fun. Just not too much alright?"

"Mom!" I groaned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…" My Mother said in a sing-song voice as she walked upstairs.

_Ugh, how much more annoying could Mothers get?_

Once I had finally watched a whole marathon of _Are you smarter than a dog? _I realized I should go get ready. Miley and Lilly would be here in 20 minutes.

I ran upstairs and slipped on my Mike getup. Since it was a birthday party I decided to dress a little nicer than usual. I quickly grabbed a comfy sweatshirt out of the closet and a nice pair of jeans. After a little bit of combing my hair and spraying on some cologne I put on my Mike beard and headed downstairs. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Miley burst through the door.

"Oh there you are Oliver! Dang, someone's looking fancy! Trying to impress the ladies are we?"

I smiled. Ah, classic Miley.

"Um, not really?"

"Oh please Oliver. You should totally try to get a date tonight? I mean come on. It's a Hollywood party after all! The chance of a lifetime!"

"I don't Miley. We'll see what happens. But may I remind you I'm Mike not Oliver?"

"Oh who cares? Hannah can go out with people like Jesse McCartney but Miley can't! So what? A date's a date. Now come on; Lilly's waiting outside."

I felt my heart flutter. _What was happening to me? How come someone mentioned Lilly's name I got all excited? It was just Lilly….that's all I had to tell myself._

I walked outside to where Miley was, and saw none other than Lilly there; dressed as Lola of course. Usually Lilly in her Lola costume looked totally crazy and funky; but tonight she looked different. She was wearing a short white dress with blue flowers on it and was actually wearing _heels? _Lilly had always been the tomboy type and refused to wear anything girly. Where had this Lilly been hiding? Her hair was neatly curled probably by Miley, and flowed down her back with a blue ribbon tied in the back. _Dang. She looked so incredibly hot. Oh my god. Did I really just call my best friend in the whole world hot? What was wrong with me? This was Lilly we were talking about! Tomboyish friend since preschool Lilly. FRIEND! Why was this happening? _I knew I had to snap out of it; I knew she didn't feel the same way. I mean come on, we've always been friends. Why would she think anything more? I stared at her in her dress. She looked so beautiful. It was a new side to Lilly I had never seen. Usually the Lola wig hid her, but even tonight, she had on a surprisingly long Lola wig, and boy did she look…

Lilly noticed me staring.

"Um, are you okay Oliver? You looked like you were staring at something? You okay?"

I shook my head. "Yeah Lilly, I'm fine. It's nothing."

I saw Miley staring at me. I flashed her a what-do-you-want look. What was she thinking?

As we were reaching the limo, Miley leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Don't think I don't know."

I stared at her questioningly. What was going on?

**Interesting huh? I don't know; I was going to put the party in this chapter but I figured that would be long; so I just didn't. So next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Tracy's Party

**Another chapter. It's the party so hopefully a little excitement. This time it will be in Lily's point of view.**

I had noticed Oliver staring at me back at his house. I decided not to automatically call him out; I wouldn't want to accuse him of something, but for some reason I felt him staring at me, like checking me out? _What was I thinking? Why would I think that Oliver would be checking me out? I was nothing special? Ugh, did I want him checking me out?_

I suddenly felt very self-conscious in my dress. I didn't know why; it was just a new girly side of me that Miley had forced me into; at first when she showed me I thought I looked kind of sexy; but after the whole Oliver incident, I didn't know if this is what I wanted. I had always been the tomboy type. What if Oliver thought it was weird. But then again he was my friend; wasn't he supposed to support me through anything?

"Hi! Um, Lola right?" I saw Tracy standing right behind me. Oh great.

"Tracy!" I said feigning enthusiasm. "Happy Birthday!"

"Aw, you're so sweet. You're here with Hannah right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Great. Well Love you, chow!"

_Thank god she left. Ugh, I hated Tracy._

I decided to go find Oliver. Maybe he was as bored as I was and was looking for some company. Or at least I hoped so. I would've talked to Hannah, but she seemed plenty busy partying it up with Tracy and her superstar friends. Sometimes I felt like such a loner being the "friend" of the superstar.

After a couple minutes of searching I finally found Oliver sitting in a corner by himself, a drink in hand. I was just about to walk over and say hi when I saw Tracy block my view. It seemed she was talking to him. Why would she have any interest? I watched from afar even though it felt like spying. I saw Oliver laughing and chatting with Tracy. I shrugged it off; I mean it was Tracy's birthday party, she could talk to whoever she wanted to. But I didn't see what interest she would have in Mike. _Was I saying that because I wanted Mike? Err, Oliver? I hoped not; there was no way I was going to tell myself my best friend was attractive._

"Hey Lola! Enjoying the party?"

I turned around and to my surprise saw Hannah.

"Oh hey Hannah. Finally done partying it up with Tracy?"

"Oh my gosh Lilly, it you'd rather have me stay and hang out with you, by all means that's fine! I mean gosh I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Hannah. I'm fine."

"All right. But only if you're sure?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, well looks like Tracy's found some other interest I see…" Hannah pointed over my shoulder. I turned around to see what Hannah was pointing at and found Tracy making out with a guy in the corner. _How disgusting. I bet every guy in this room was just dying to make out with the "birthday girl."_

As I was about to continue my conversation with Hannah, something about the guy caught my attention. His jacket looked strangely familiar. I tapped Hannah on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you notice something about that guy with Tracy?"

Hannah studied him closely. "Um, no by why are you still watching them?"

"I don't know. Don't think I'm weird or something but there's just something familiar…"

That's when it struck me. The beard, the jacket, _it was him._

"Oliver."

"What'd you say Lola?" Hannah asked leaning in.

"Oliver" I whispered once again, still in shock.

"Oh my god you're right! It is him, I mean Mike."

"But how could he- and? Hannah, don't you have anything to say about this?"

"What would I have to say Lola? He's my friend; he keeps talking about how he wants a girlfriend. Well there's his big break. I'm kind of proud of him. I'm a little surprised at Tracy of all people, but whatever. I got to go, so see you later!"

As Hannah walked away I still stood there stunned. _How could he be making out with Tracy? Tracy? I mean come on. I thought he said he didn't want to meet a spoiled brat! Much less kiss one!_

As soon as Mike and Tracy had broken their kiss, Mike spotted my eye. I tried to run; I really didn't want to face him now that he knows I caught him kissing, but he caught me.

"Lola wait up!" He yelled. "Hey, where'd Mi-I mean Hannah go? You two go everywhere together. She just left you here?"

"I guess so. But it's not big deal. She's Hannah Montana, she has other friends you know?"

"Yeah. Totally, so uh, you found a date yet?"

I could tell he was trying to stay away from the topic of the kiss.

"No. I don't really want one."

"Oh you don't now? I can't believe a beautiful person like you couldn't or wouldn't want a date? I'm sure there's lots of guys out there…"

I blushed. _Damn it Lilly, stop it. You can't blush like that. He doesn't like you like that!_

"I don't know. Guys just don't interest me at the moment."

"All right. Well whatever you want Lilly pad. So uh, I'm going to go hang out with some other people for a while."

"Who, like Tracy?" I didn't mean for it to come out; I really didn't. I wished I could take it back. What if he caught on that I was jealous?

"Yeah. Look Lilly if you really don't like her that much I'm sorry but we're just…"

"Dating?" _Damn. Another stupid blurt._

"Well we're not dating Lilly, I mean it was just a kiss."

"And so kisses don't mean anything? Are you just denying that nothing's going on between you guys?"

"Lilly, it's Tracy I mean really."

"Whatever Mike."

And with that Lilly left, leaving Oliver puzzled and confused.

**Okay. Really really really sucky chapter! I know it! Hopefully I can bring more into later on. I mean I had a good concept going with the whole Tracy thing and all, but I'm not good about writing Lilly's feelings and stuff. Still working hard on this story! I'll try to update!**


	4. Drunk

**Another chapter in Lilly's point of view! Kind of a continuation of the last chapter except this one is just a new chapter! LOL.**

I found myself sitting in the sand at the beach strangely enough, my and Oliver's favorite place from when we were very little. _Why could I still not get Oliver out of my head? Even after what he had done I still thought about him!_

"Hey there hot stuff. You come from the Hollywood party down the street? Why don't we go back inside and really heat things up?"

I turned around. There stood a guy with shaggy blonde hair who looked like he was about in his 20's. He whistled at me.

Before I knew what was happening he grabbed me at the waist.

"What are you doing you -?" I screeched.

"Aw, come on. It wouldn't be so hard if you would just come with me babe. I know you would like it." He softly whispered in my ear tickling it.

I shoved him off of me.

"Get away you freak!" I kicked him hard in the shin and hobbled over to the edge of the park. God, heels could be so useful one minute and the next be so difficult.

Once I saw him leave, I sat down in the corner. I felt tears running down my face. _Why was this happening to me? Stupid Miley who had to dress me in this slutty outfit. I wanted to be a tomboy; I wanted all my worries to go away and to just get away…"_

"Hey there Lilly kins."

My heart skipped a beat as I began to worry that the guy had followed me but realized he had not known my name.

I whirled around. And there stood Oliver looking down upon me. I hid my face.

"I'm not talking to you if that's what you think!" I shouted.

"Ah, but you're talking now of course."

I shut up. But I did notice something in the way Oliver was saying his words. They sounded slurred.

"Come on Lilllly, don't be like that. Talkk to mee."

I didn't respond.

"Whyy you not talking to me Lilllly?"

I sighed. He would never understand. Oliver sat down next to me.

"I know you want to talkkk to meee."

His arm slumped around my shoulder and as his words were whispered to me I could smell his breath; alcohol. He was drunk.

After seeing my Dad have a drunken outrage when I was in the 2nd grade one night, I had always been weary of people under the influence. I had seen Oliver with a few drinks at the party, but I just I would've never thought it was alcohol. Oliver had never been the drinker.

"Lilllls." He slurred.

I couldn't take it anymore. As much as I absolutely hated him right now, I couldn't see my "friend" drunk. I helped him up.

"Come on Oliver, we got to get you home."

"But I wantt to go back to party. Tracy's watin' for meez."

I sobbed. God, why was I responsible for this?

"No Oliver. Now."

As soon as I was about to leave the park with him, I realized one thing. How could we possibly get home? Miley had the limo and she was probably wondering where we were. We were about a mile from the party; we would never get there in time. It was supposed to be ending right now. Miley would probably just assume we got a ride with someone else. We were stuck. _Great, just what I needed. To spend a whole night with stupid Oliver._

"Oliver, I'm sorry. But we have to stay here." I said.

"Yayyy! On the beach? I get to spend a night with Lillls"

"Just shut up Oliver."

I felt bad because I knew he was drunk but I didn't know what else to do. I was still mad at him for kissing Tracy plus now drinking? How could he?

"So, are we supposed to sweep here Willy?"

"Yeah Oliver. Whatever."

I turned away from him. Drunken Oliver was so annoying.

"I wove you Willy."

I still ignored him. Usually I would've been taken aback at something like that, but I knew he didn't actually care for me. He was just saying random things because he was drunk.

"Lilly, will you fawace me?" Oliver asked.

I groaned. What was his problem?

"Willy pad, will you kiss me? I've walways loved you and I love you Willy."

"Ugh! Go to sleep Oliver!"

"With you?"

I kicked him lightly in the stomach and walked over to a nearby tree.

"You stay there Oliver." I told him.

I knew I should just leave him here; him and his stupid dumb drunken self; but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to so bad. I hated him right now for all I cared, but I couldn't do it._ I was so frustrated. Why did I keep on caring for Oliver? He didn't love me! He was a dumb backstabbing little liar and I HATED HIM! And why before had he asked to kiss me? And said he loved me? I knew it had to be a lie; he was drunk after all, but I still could hope. _I shook it out of my mind. He was sick and disgusting and just a perv. That's all he wanted; nothing more. Stupid Oliver. _Screw him._

And with that I laid down next to the tree and fell asleep.

**Aw, kind of a sweet chapter right? I wrote it really fast for some reason but I think it actually turned out pretty good. I actually kind of like the fact that Oliver was drunk in the story. Sorry! So see what happens next with Oliver and Tracy and expect more hating from Lilly towards Oliver because of this! Sorry! Yay! **


	5. Talking To Miley

**Hooray! Another chapter; wow I am just going crazy with writing. Oh well, nothing wrong with that right? This chapter will be in Oliver's point of view.**

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly dizzy from the events of last night. I woke up next to Lilly who was lying about 2 inches away from my body. I nuzzled next to her hugging her. _Wow. She looks amazing, even when she sleeps. If only she could see how much I really care for her, then everything would be perfect. Her hair was so beautiful and blonde. I kept staring at her. I couldn't stop. _

I noticed Lilly opening her eyes. She yawned and noticed my arm still around her. She frowned at me.

"Oliver Oken how the hell did I get all the way over here? I know I was sleeping over by that tree last night? Ugh, you are such a perv!"

I didn't understand what she was saying. I slept peacefully last night and I didn't do anything. But let her think what she wants, she was a girl and they were always so dang confusing.

"Lilly, I didn't do anything. I promise."

"Yeah, just like last night you didn't kiss Tracy, and you didn't drink. Come on, we're going home."

"Lilly, can we just talk for a minute please?" I asked her.

She ignored me. Of course. I saw her pull out her cell phone. She was probably asking Miley to pick us up.

I could only hear bits of the conversation but enough to understand what she was talking about.

"Kay sounds great Miles."

"I'll see you in 5." "Yeah we'll be waiting in the park. Bye!" So she was talking to Miley. Figures.

I wanted so badly to talk things out with Lilly but knew she would never listen. She probably hated my guts right now and there was nothing I could do at this moment. She would probably go tell my Mom what a horrible person I was and I would get grounded for getting drunk and being mean to Lilly and such. It was going to suck but I suppose I did deserve it. I knew I had hurt Lilly pretty bad, and I felt terrible about it.

After waiting for about 10 minutes Miley finally arrived.

"Hey Oliver, Hey Lilly. Hop in, my Dad's waiting."

Great, just perfect. Now even if Lilly didn't decide to tell my Mom which I wouldn't understand I'm sure she would tell Mr. Stewart and then I was doomed. No big news such as this would get past my Mom.

There was silence the whole way home. It pretty much sucked but I knew nobody wanted to say a word. Miley kept giving me glares from the front seat but I ignored them. I was so done with all the hating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days went on the same. Lilly wouldn't even look at me. Whenever we passed each other in the hall she would give me dirty looks. Even Miley was on her side. She would talk to me occasionally, but Lilly would never come into the conversation. Finally one day at lunch Miley pulled me aside. She took my hand and wouldn't let go. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't speak. I knew better than to for now. We finally reached our destination. I realized Miley had taken me into the drama room.

"Miley, what the heck are we doing in here?"

"God, hush Oliver!"

I had never seen Miley so forceful. It kind of scared me right now. I wanted to protest, but I knew she partially already hated me for hurting Lilly like that so I decided to go along with whatever she had planned. She let my hand loose. I massaged it. I never knew Miley had such a strong grip. Sheesh.

"How dare you Oliver!" She slapped me. I was not expecting that. My cheek began to sting.

"Miley…" I got another slap. I shut up.

"Just shut up Oliver! Shut up!"

"Miley, people will hear-"

"God, Oliver! Do you really just not understand? I mean seriously are you that blind? Do you know how much you hurt Lilly?"

I was too shocked to respond.

"Huh? Do you?" She was practically right up to my face now.

"Yes. I know." I faintly said.

"OH really now? Cause it sure doesn't seem like it Oliver. You haven't talked to her since the accident! And that was a whole week ago!"

"She won't talk to me in case you haven't noticed!" I screamed at her.

"Geez, Oliver! You just really don't get it do you? Like seriously, why would she talk to you? Do you even know what you did to her? I know perfectly well you hurt her, but you don't know what she's been saying to me! And it's been killing me! God she doesn't want to lose you as a friend!"

"And why did it bother her so much that I kissed Tracy?"

"I don't know Oliver. I really don't, I'm her best friend and she'll hardly speak to me she's so upset. Please go talk to her. You've been her friend since kindergarten. I know you can do it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Miley?"

"I'm sure Oliver. I'm begging you. I can't stand to see her like this. Oh, but before you go…I need to know one thing. What really went on that night?"

I looked at her. I really didn't want to repeat the memory. I sighed.

"Please Oliver."

"Miley, I don't' know whether she'll believe me or not but just know that I'm telling you the truth. That night when Lilly saw me and Tracy kissing, I was drunk as you probably know. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, and I don't know why but I don't know what happened. I guess I was just drunk and didn't think about anything else. I mean I'm not going to lie; she has a right to be upset. I did kiss her back but I was drunk."

"Why'd you drink Oliver? That's so unlike you…"

"I don't know. I just care about Lilly so much and I guess I was just being stupid that night. Thinking about her and faking myself out by thinking she would never like me and crap like that. Please don't tell her though that I said that okay? I don't want her to know I like her. For now, I really just want to stay friends. Please, Miley?"

She nodded her head. "I promise."

"Thanks Miley. You're awesome."

**Okay. I did not like this chapter. It was not good at all and I'm totally sorry about that. It kind of like switches off. Good, bad, good, bad, etc. Anyways, I might not update so much now because I realized when I rush these chapters like I'm doing I get brain farts and don't write as well. So I'll take my time on the next chapter. Enjoy this I guess. **


	6. Why Now?

**Another chapter. Well, what do you know? In Lilly's point of view.**

I glanced at the clock. 12:30. I wasn't able to sleep for the past few days for some reason. I guess I kind of felt bad about not talking to Oliver for a whole week, even though I knew I shouldn't. He deserved it didn't he? As I sat in bed looking at the clock waiting for morning to come, I heard noises at my window. I hoped it wasn't raccoons; my Mother had been finding them digging through our trash cans lately, the last thing I needed was them at my window. I got up from my bed and looked up from my balcony. I saw rocks being thrown up. Definitely not raccoons. I peered out over my balcony but didn't see anyone. _Huh, that was strange. _I left my door open because it was getting hot in my room. Maybe that was the reason I wasn't able to sleep. I crawled back into bed and just as I was drifting off to sleep I felt a presence in my room. I opened my eye and saw a shadow moving towards me. Just as I was about to scream I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. The shadow climbed next to me and lifted their hand off my mouth.

"Please don't scream Lollie."

I recognized that voice.

"Oliver, what the heck are you doing in here?"

"We need to talk Lilly. You and I can't keep avoiding each other forever. I need to talk Lilly. Please give me a chance."

"Why should I give you one? You hurt me, and you expect me to just forgive you?"

"No. I don't expect you to forgive me at all. I just want you to know something."

"Just hurry up and say it. I don't have time for you."

"I know you don't. And that's why I'm leaving."

Oliver got off the bed, and started walking back out towards my balcony.

"So what?" Lilly yelled to me. "You wasted your time coming over here not to even tell me anything?"

"Pretty much." Oliver smiled and inched his way even closer to the edge of the balcony.

"Whatever Oliver."

I slowly started walking back to my bed. Who needed stupid boys anyways? And they thought _girls _were confusing?

I had almost reached my bed when all of a sudden I was whirled around and felt lips crashing into mine.

I tried pushing Oliver off of me but he persisted. He wouldn't stop. He urged me forward, but I knew I couldn't. I still hated this boy, right? _God, Lilly. You know you've always dreamed of this moment. What's wrong with you? Kiss him back! _Before I knew what I was doing, I was. I placed my hands on the back of his head and stroked his soft hair. I could feel us backing up and realized Oliver had pushed me back on the bed. My mind kept screaming at me but I didn't stop. Oliver reached up and began stroking my stomach. I giggled but Oliver led me back into the kiss. I stroked his back with my hand as his shirt began to come off and I pulled him down harder as his kisses became more forceful. All of a sudden, I felt Oliver tense up. He got off of me, and stared down at me as if in shock.

"Oh Lilly, I, um, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Oliver, please don't it-"

But he was already gone.

I sighed and laid my head back down on my pillow not believing what had just happened.

**OMG! OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG. First Loliver kiss! Ah. Can you believe it! I can't, I'm so excited! Which is funny cause I'm the one writing the story; anyways yeah really short I know. More coming soon!**


	7. Talking About Us

**Exciting; guess what I'm doing? More writing. What a geek am I! Oliver's point of view.**

_I couldn't focus on the game. How could I possibly think about playing Monopoly when all that was running through my mind was the memory of last night? I couldn't stop thinking about the way she kissed me._

_I know she kissed me back. I could feel the passion in her. Ugh, what was I thinking? I had to get my mind off of it. I was just hoping Lilly wouldn't mention anything to me or even worse Miley. I don't know what came over me last night. I really did just go over to talk to her but then I just ended up kissing her and I guess I just couldn't stop-and she seemed to be enjoying it, and-Oh god, how could she possibly have enjoyed me kissing her? She hated me less than 12 hours ago. I didn't understand why she didn't push away. And I don't understand why I ran away. God, I hated to admit it but kissing Lilly was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Imagine that, when did I ever think that I would end up kissing my best friend? _

"Oliver! Are you going to take your turn or not?" Lilly asked me.

_Ah, Lilly…_

"Oliver!" Miley snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry guys. I'm just a little out of it today." I could feel Lilly staring at me. I avoided eye contact.

I rolled the dice. Dang, Jail for me again.

"Oliver, you got to go to jail! Haha." Lilly teased.

Finally she was at least back to her old self again; even if it meant teasing me. But for once, I really didn't mind. I actually quite enjoyed it.

"Alright Lilly. Your turn." I said.

"Damn it!"

I was shocked. Did Lilly just swear?

"Wow Lilly, watch the language. It's not so bad. At least you get to be together forever with Oliver."

I froze. Had Lilly told her about our little "thing" last night? _Did she know?_

"Oliver what's wrong with you today? Are you sure you're feeling okay? You know I meant that Lilly's in jail with you right?"

I laughed. "Yeah right I knew."

"Seriously Oliver, just chillax." Lilly smiled at me. I could tell she knew what I was thinking. Thank god she hadn't said anything.

Miley ended up winning the game.

"Aw yeah. Champion!" Miley screeched. "You know what that means! You two owe me ice cream!"

"Oh do we know?" Lilly raised her eyebrows at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

She ran over to the freezer and grabbed out a giant tub of ice cream.

"Uh, now close your eyes Miley." I told her.

"Why Oliver?"

"Just because." Lilly winked at me.

That's when I saw what Lilly was really planning to do. I waved my hands, warning her not to but she was insistent. I just sighed and sat back readying myself for the screaming.

"Ah! Oh my god! Lilly, what the heck!" Miley ripped off the blindfold as she screeched with the ice cream all over her back.

I started laughing. I wanted to help, but I had to admit. Miley was making a complete fool of herself.

"Ow!" I felt myself get hit in the eye with something: ice cream.

"Lilly!" I shouted. "How dare you!"

She giggled.

"Oh, that does it!" I took some of the ice cream and flung it at her. She laughed and feel back on the couch as it landed smack dab in the middle of her stomach.

Before we knew it, we were all covered in ice cream laughing our heads off.

"Oh Lilly, you have a lot of nerve." Miley said while eating the ice cream off her face.

Lilly did the same. "Oh well, still tastes delicious. Guess if we want to be clean you'll have to eat!"

All of a sudden Lilly's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yeah okay."

"Hey guys?" She asked us.

"Um yeah Lils?" I replied.

"My Mom's going to be home in five so can we maybe?"

"Oh yeah sure Lilly. We'll help you clean up."

"Right. Of course we will." I said.

I went and grabbed the mop out of Lilly's pantry and began mopping up the ice cream covered floor. Ugh, how disgusting.

We all finished just as Lilly's mom walked in the house.

"So, what have you all been up to while I was gone?" She asked.

"Nothing Mom," Lilly said beaming at Miley and I.

"All right. Well I'm glad to hear you had fun." She smiled at us.

"I should actually get going now. I have a date tonight." Miley said.

"Ooh, who with?" Lilly asked.

"Jake Ryan. Well see you guys later!"

"See you!" Lilly and I said in unison.

There was an awkward silence between me and Lilly.

"So, um Lilly? Can we maybe take a walk in the park for a while you know talk about _some things?"_

Lilly caught on immediately. "I don't know Oliver…"

Lilly's mom had obviously been listening. "You guys go on. I have some things I need to get done around the house anyways. Go on now." She waved us out as Lilly and I headed to Shamrock Park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Lilly listen…" I started.

"Oliver. You don't have to say it. I know what you're thinking about."

_Crap. She knows I've been thinking about last night._

"It's okay that you've been thinking about it because I haven't been able to get last night out of my head either and I think we need to talk about it."

"You're right Lilly kins so let's just do it alright?"

"Okay. I'll start. About last night, I know it's kind of a personal question and all but…"

"Lilly, you can say it."

"What made you kiss me? Had you been planning a kiss for your apology?"

"No actually! I, um came over and was actually going to speak to you about the party and things like a good friend should and then I don't know what overcame me-I got too nervous to talk about it so I guess I just kissed you and then we started and I-"

"You ran out."

I blushed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just. What was happening was so weird? Like, I don't know. I guess I kissed you because I wanted to, but I didn't expect you to react like you did, and it put me in shock so I chickened."

"You're not a chicken Oliver. I actually kind of appreciate you doing that because I don't know what overcame me either. I mean when you were kissing me I still hated your guts and yet…I just started kissing you back." I could feel her face get hot. "And I kind of wanted to." She said quietly.

"Oh."

"Well look Lilly. I don't know if you're still mad about the whole Tracy thing or not but just know that she kissed me not the other way around alright? And I still feel horrible about drinking kay?"

"Well I don't completely forgive you for that, but I think we're pretty much okay for now. It's only cause you're like my best friend Oliver and I don't want to lost you."

"Thanks Lils."

"So Oliver, this whole kissing thing…I mean, what does it mean about _us?_

_Oh my god. I couldn't believe that I was actually talking to Lilly about us; this was so awkward._

"Well I don't want to be rude or anything Lilly. But we've been like best friends since forever, and I can't believe we um are talking about us. I never thought I-"

"Oliver it's okay. I feel the exact same way."

"Well that's good. But what I have to ask is I mean, do you like me like that?"

"I don't really know Oliver. To be honest, I meanyeah I kissed you back last night, but I don't know why I did it, and I just don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I'm sorry; I'm so stupid."

"No Lilly, don't you ever think you're stupid. You are not in any way stupid. So don't you dare say it. And well I really like you Lils, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Oliver maybe we shouldn't. I don't want our friendship to be ruined; I need to figure this all out. Bye Ollie."

**Yeah, okay kind of a longer chapter. Kind of sudden ending. So, what will happen between them? Are they just going to call it quits? What will happen?**


	8. Are You Dating?

**Lilly's point of view again this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Miley called me over the next day saying we needed to "talk." I had no idea what that meant, but then again it was Miley. How bad could it be?

Once I arrived she quickly opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Okay, what's going on Lilly?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I prayed she wasn't talking about Oliver even though I knew she was.

"Um, Oliver? Hello! What's going on between you two?"

I blushed. I hoped she didn't notice. "Miley nothing's going on between us. We're just friends. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well no of course not! But are you sure there's nothing else going on? I heard that you and Oliver took a walk around the park yesterday talking about "things"? What are these things?"

"You know just stuff Miley. It's nothing you need to be concerned with. Stop worrying so much."

God, I was getting seriously annoyed with her. I mean, yeah I could obviously see where she would think something might be going on between us; even Oliver and I thought so, but after we decided only friends yesterday I didn't want to talk about being something more than that again.

"All right. Since you're my friend I'll stop pestering you, but just know I'm always here for you if you need me alright?"

"Got it Miley. So, you got any concerts tonight?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Um, yes actually I do. You and Mike want to come? Or will you run off to the park again?" Miley eyed me suspiciously.

I shuddered. "No, that's definitely not going to happen. Don't worry about that Miley."

"Okay, well grab Oliver, and we'll get going."

"A little early for a concert isn't it?"

"Well, it might not really be a concert, but it'll still be fun. I promise!"

I sighed. Oh Miley…

Once I had called up Mike he had rushed over and we all headed over to the park. As it turned out, it was not a concert. Hannah was doing a special inside interview where kids could ask her any question they wanted and she would sign cd's and take pictures with her fans. Mike and I exchanged glances. We knew it was going to be another boring day; we had only agreed to go because there was nothing else to do. All we would be dong would be sitting in the back listening. Fans never paid attention to Hannah's "friends." I almost wish they would…

Hannah took a seat on the big sofa the studio had supplied her with and pointed to a girl with pigtails in her hair.

"Yeah sweetie? What would you like to ask me?"

"Actually…" The girl began. "I have a question for your two friends over there."

Hannah chuckled. "Oh what, you mean Mike and Lola? Um, I don't think they're up for questions right now."

"Oh," The girl looked upset.

"But do you have any questions for me perhaps?" Hannah asked.

"No thanks Hannah. Just them." She pointed to Mike and I.

"We'll answer it Hannah." I blurted out.

Mike stared at me. I urged him up; we never got any attention, what harm could one question do?

"Yeah sweetie? What's your question?" I asked her.

She got up and smiled. "You're Lola right." She stared at Mike. "And Mike right?"

We nodded our heads.

"Good. Well anyways, are you dating?"

I coughed. _What did she just say?_

I looked towards Mike. I would let him answer this one for me.

He got my message. "No sweetie, we're not. But what a _wonderful _question."

"Then why is Lola coughing? Is she okay?"

Mike smiled guiltily. "Well, she um, you see she-"

"I choked on my spit." I spat out.

"I think you're lying…" The girl taunted.

"Well you know what little kid? Why don't you stop pestering Lola and I and shut the -" Mike screamed.

Hannah ran over to us. "Shut up you guys! Back room now!" She hissed.

"Okay kids, sorry about that. Now, who has a question for _me?" _

Mike and I walked to the back of the studio. I couldn't believe it. Stupid little girl. How dare she accuse Mike and I of dating? Although I had to admit that she was smart considering we _almost _had something going on. But there was no way I was going to say yes; that would create rumors and besides, Mike and I were just friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Hannah had finished her interview she met Mike and I in the limo.

"Mike, Lola, I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea they were going to ask that. I know how awkward and embarrassing that must've been. At least I cleared up all rumors with them; so you don't have to worry. I know you guys aren't dating."

I hoped not; if anyone ever thought Oliver and I were dating, I don't know what would happen…

**Pretty lame chapter. Sorry about that. It was pretty bad but I had to write it anyways. So, the little kids accuse them? **


	9. Go Out With Her

**Oliver's point of view.**

I sat on my bed thinking about today's events. _Were Lilly and I really that obvious? Err, Mike and Lola? Whatever. Was it that obvious even to a little kid that we were dating? Oh wait…what are you thinking? We're not even dating. I was losing it. Obviously we liked each other, but for now we had to be just friends. And why did I keep thinking about what that little kid said? It didn't mean a thing I mean really. If I knew we weren't dating, then who cared what every else thought?_

My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Mike!"

It was Tracy, why the heck would she be calling?

"Um, hi Tracy."

"You don't sound too excited to hear from me. What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing. So, why'd you call? I haven't heard from you since the party."

"Yeah just been busy busy. You must know how the superstar life is."

"Oh yeah totally." Oliver sighed. _Yeah right._

"So listen Oliver, I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight…if you would want to go out?"

I wanted to scream and shout at her. _Are you crazy? I like Lilly; she got so hurt last time I kissed you! Why would I go back out with you?_

But I played it cool. "Oh really? That sounds cool. Where to?"

"Dinner? I'll find a place. I have connections…"

"Right. So I'll get back to you Tracy on that. But I have to go. Bye! Nice talking to you."

I hung up. I had to talk to Lilly about this. She would know how to get me out of going out with Tracy. I had absolutely no interest in her.

Lilly arrived 10 minutes after I called her.

"Hey Ollie! What's the emergency? I got over here as soon as I could!"

"I need help figuring out something Lilly. And you always help me with my problems."

"Yeah sure whatever Oliver. What's the problem?"

"You will not _believe _who just called me."

"Who?" Lilly asked.

"Tracy."

"Oh EW." She replied. "So, what did she want this time?"

"She wants me to go out with her. _Please _help me get out of this Lils! No way am I dating that dumb backstabbing little brat!"

"Oliver, you don't need to get so worked up about it. Of course I'm going to help you get out of it. I hate her just as much as you do remember? Which I still wonder why you chose to kiss her. Oh I remember…somebody was drunk."

"Oh god. I really don't want to talk about that right now Lilly. And remember, she kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"Right. So, how to get rid of this bitch."

I watched Lilly think. I was so thrilled she was willing to help me. I didn't know if Tracy really liked me or not; but at this point it didn't matter. I had no feelings for her whatsoever.

"I got it Ollie! And it's so perfect!" Lilly squealed.

"Well don't keep me waiting!" I said.

"Are you ready? Okay. So I was thinking and maybe it would be best if you went out with her."

I choked. _Was she being completely serious? Me, go out with Tracy? I thought Lilly hated her, why would she want me to go out with her even after I told her I didn't like Tracy! Was she out of her mind?_

"Lilly are you crazy?" I shouted.

She looked offended. "I'm not crazy sheesh. You ask for some help, I try to give it to you and this is what I get?"

I sighed. There was no point in being mean to her.

"I'm sorry Lollie. I'm not angry really. It just doesn't make any sense to me as to why you would want me to go out with Tracy. I don't like her, you don't like her, the whole relationship between us hurt you last time, and I don't want that happening again. Plus, I thought we-"

"Oliver don't you see?" She interrupted. "That's my point. We don't have anything going on! We think we do, and now the public is even starting to think we're dating!"

I understood. "Oh right. I didn't mean that, it's just you know…"

"I know Ollie. It may seem like it's not a big deal just because a few little kids think we're dating but rumors spread easily. The question whether Mike and Lola are dating has been up in the air for a while now but we've just been shrugging it off as if it's not a big deal. But if we start spending more time with each other the rumor will spread that we're dating. And I don't think we want that. The only way to publicly demolish this rumor is to have you date someone else. Then there's no way that we could date."

I nodded my head in agreement. As much as I hated to say she was right, she was.

"Alright Lilly. If that's what you think is best I'll do anything for you." I smiled.

"Thanks. Have a good date with Tracy Oliver."

"Yeah totally." I sighed. What a _fun _night I had to look forward to…

**So did you like that chapter? Nothing special really. So Loliver is kind of off for a while again. Sad right? Aw. Sucks huh? For now it's Mike and Tracy. **


	10. The Date

**Wow. Next chapter already. So excited. Since it's the date it's in Oliver's point of view again. And about last chapter, I'm sorry I know Tracy accidentally called Mike Oliver one time. My bad! So it was a little mistake. Sorry about that!**

Tracy had us going to a fancy restaurant downtown Malibu. It was French of course so I couldn't pronounce the name. _Seriously who went to a restaurant where they couldn't say the name of it? _

"So Mike, I'm so glad you could make it tonight. For a while I was hearing rumors about you and that freaky Lola girl dating. But it's completely not true right?" Tracy asked.

_How dare she call Lola freaky! _I smiled. "Of course not Tracy. Who ever would give you the impression that we were dating? That's totally crazy. You're the only one for me."

"Oh Mike! You are so sweet."

_Oh yuck. I could not believe Tracy was actually falling for this. I was still a bit mad at Lilly for making me date her, but I knew I had to follow along: for Lilly. _

There was continually awkward silence between us so I decided to bring up random topics of interest. "So Tracy. This is a real nice restaurant you brought us to."

"Yeah it is isn't it? But I mean you shouldn't worry about the price. You know us superstars; we can afford anything we want." She smiled.

"Mhm." I grumbled.

I ended up ordering the lobster bisque and Tracy ordered a shrimp cocktail.

"So Mike, I know this might sound completely crazy, but for a while I was hearing a rumor that you and that Lola girl were dating. How crazy is that?"

I swallowed. _I had no idea the rumor was that out there! Maybe it is a good thing I'm "dating" Tracy._

"Yeah so crazy. I hardly even knew that rumor was going about. But don't worry it's not true." I told her. I felt horrible, I did love Lilly, but what was I supposed to say? Besides, I knew I had to get over Lilly. She already said she just wanted to be friends. I couldn't go against her word.

"Well I would hope so. You are dating me so I wouldn't want you dating anyone else." She chuckled.

I didn't find the humor in what she said. If Lilly wasn't rejecting me as much as she was, I would totally be dating her. I shook the thought out of my head. _Why couldn't she stay out of my mind? We had nothing going on and I needed to move on! I have to keep my relationship with Tracy._

"Of course not Trace. You did kiss me during the party. That counts for something doesn't it?"

"Totally. And I'm really sorry if I was being so forward at the party but I was kind of scared that you were already dating Lola. And I'm not too big a fan of her or anything so I kind of tried to make you my property. But don't worry, I mean that in the best way Mike. I truly do, because then I realized that I actually love you."

I sat there motionless. I couldn't take it anymore. There was no way I was going to sit here and listen to Tracy talk about Lilly like that.

"Look Tracy, I'm so sorry but I don't feel too well. I have to go. I'm so sorry."

"But you haven't even gotten your food Mike!"

"Sorry Tracy. Another time kay?"

And with that I left without another word.

**Yup. Another sucky chapter. I'm just having trouble writing right now. God, I hate when this happens! It's so annoying! Oliver can't get Lilly out of his head. Haha. How cute right?**


	11. Miley And Chick Flicks

**Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one. I'm actually going to try and not rush through this one so much as I did some of the others. Miley's point of view for a little change.**

I heard a knock at the door and I ran over to answer it. I saw Oliver standing at the door.

"Lilly's not here Oliver." I told him.

"Oh." His smile turned to a frown. "Then why are you here?"

I smiled. "If you think I'm lying, just come inside. I'm having a little quality girl bonding time with Mrs. Truscott."

"Hey Oliver! Lilly's actually on a date right now but you're welcome to join us!" Mrs. Truscott called from the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. T! I don't want to disturb your "girl time" so I'll just come back another time. Have fun!"

I tugged on Oliver's sleeve. "Don't go Oliver. Come on stay! It'll be fun."

"I'm kind of afraid you're going to paint my nails or something."

"Come on." I said pulling Oliver into the kitchen.

Mrs. Truscott turned around and beamed at Oliver. "Glad to see you'll be joining us tonight Oliver."

I saw Oliver's eyes avert around the room. He probably felt quite awkward being part of our little girls night out.

"Mrs. Truscott?"

"Yeah Miley?" She replied.

"How about we watch a movie. I'm almost out of nail polish anyways."

"Sure dear. And it's alright. My nails already look beautiful. Too bad Lilly's missing this. She's in desperate need of a pedicure."

"Oh I'm sure Matt's taking good care of her." I laughed.

"Did you say Matt?" Oliver asked me.

"Um, yeah why Oliver? I told you Lilly was on a date."

"Oh right." Oliver shifted uncomfortably. _What the heck was wrong with him? I had never seen him this way before._

"What would you two like to watch?" Mrs. Truscott asked us.

"I personally don't care. Whatever you have although I'm sure Oliver won't want to watch a chick flick."

Oliver looked up at me. "Actually Miley, I wouldn't too much mind a chick flick."

I stared at him. _Oliver wanted to watch a chick flick? What was happening to him? He usually thought Lilly and I were weird when we would watch them._

"You sure about that Oliver? You always said you hated them."

"I'm a guy what do you expect?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch Transformers?"

"Ugh. I've only seen that movie 20 billion times. Let's just watch whatever you want to watch. Chick Flick? I don't care."

"Okay then." I stared Oliver down trying to read what was going through his mind.

"What do you have Mrs. Truscott?"

"I'll go look in the basement. Be right back you two!"

There was silence between us for a minute until Oliver spoke.

"Hey Miley? Did Lilly say why she went on a date with Matt?"

"I don't know Oliver. She probably just wanted to go out on a date. Every girl does. Why do you care so much?" I looked at him questioningly awaiting his response.

He changed the subject instead. "I wonder what movie we're going to watch."

"Oliver would you stop trying to change the subject? Geez. You always seem to be so interested in what Lilly's doing. I don't really see why it matters. Are you jealous or something?"

I saw Olive blush. "No, of course not. She's my _friend _and she should go out with whoever she wants."

"You can say what you want, but I know that's not how you feel."

Oliver was silent.

"Besides Oliver, I heard that you went on a date with Tracy?"

"Yeah, but it didn't go so well. I left her."

"Mhm. Well I'm just surprised you had the nerve to go back out with her after what you did to Lilly."

"Actually…I wasn't going to you see but-"

"But what?" I asked. "You just couldn't resist the princess?"

"Uh no. Lilly suggested I go out with her."

I was shocked. _Why would she suggest to Oliver that he go out with Tracy? Lilly told me she loved Oliver, was that over? She had gone on a date with Matt, but I thought it meant nothing. Did she really move on?_

"Oh I see. It's just that's surprising. I wouldn't expect her to say that."

"Why not?" Oliver asked me.

"Cause she doesn't like Tracy that much."

_I wanted to scream at him. Because she loves you! But I knew I couldn't do that to Lilly. She would kill me if she knew I told Oliver her feelings. And I wasn't even sure if that's how she felt anymore._

Mrs. Truscott appeared back in the room.

"Okay! I got the perfect movie!"

I took it from her hands. "_Forbidden Love? _What is this about? I've never heard of it."

"Oh well it's a great movie. It makes me cry every time. It's about these two people who have been friends practically forever, and they start to realize that they like each other. They're not sure how other people will react though since they're friends so they try to pretend that they don't like each other and say things like "friends is the best thing for us" and all that junk. But long story short they end up together and live happily ever after."

"Thanks for ruining the movie Mrs. Truscott!" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just get so caught up in it."

I laughed. "Just kidding."

"Sounds kind of corny to me." I looked over at Oliver. He seemed tense. _What was with him? _

"You okay Oliver?" I scooted closer to him.

"Yeah Miley I'm fine. Can we just watch?" "Sure." I popped in the movie and we all sat down and watched on the couch together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the movie had ended I looked over to Mrs. Truscott. Tears were running down her face.

"Oh Mrs. Truscott!" I sobbed. Even I was crying; and I didn't cry often. The movie was very touching. "Thanks so much for sharing that movie. I loved it so much! If only that was real life…"

"Yeah if only…" Oliver mumbled.

"What was that Oliver?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

_He looked unaffected by the movie at all. No tears, nothing. Boys were so unemotional. _

"Well thanks for having me over Mrs. Truscott, Miley. The movie was really great."

_Hmm, maybe he did like the movie._

"Alright, well have a nice evening Oliver." Mrs. Truscott said to him.

"Before I leave, may I talk to Miley in private for a moment?" Oliver asked her.

"Sure. You can use Lilly's room. Make sure just not to go through anything."

"Don't worry Mrs. Truscott. I'll control him." I smiled.

"Good girl Miley." She giggled.

"What makes you think I would go through Lilly's stuff Miley?" Oliver questioned me.

"Oh I don't know. Guys can be such perverts you know?"

"Wow. Thanks for accusing me of being a pervert." Oliver laughed.

"No problem. But I know you would love to go through her stuff huh?" I eyed him.

"You caught me. You're right. I am a sick and perverted freak." Oliver and I laughed.

"Okay Oliver. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, this is a little embarrassing since I'm a guy and all…but you know that movie that we watched?"

"Yeah." I leaned in anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Well you know how the girl really liked the guy?"

"Oliver that's in practically every movie. Wow, you really don't watch that many chick flicks." I laughed. " And you're talking about Angela and Sam."

"'Alright. Whatever. Angela and Sam were in love but each other didn't know the other loved them. So, how did each find out without actually saying it to each other? How did they just _know?"_

'"Well." I began. "I guess you just know when it's the right time. They didn't want to say anything out of fear of hurting each other but in the end they knew they liked each other."

"Oh." Oliver sounded depressed.

"Hey Oliver. Don't be so down on yourself. I know the problem." "What are you talking about Miley?"

"Oh please Oliver. Stop hiding it. I know it. Her Mom knows it. We all know. Except you and her. Stop being so stubborn. Don't pretend like nobody knows, cause we do. Things don't just happen like in the movies. If you don't do something, there is no happy ending. Real life isn't a freaking movie Oliver. You want something, you have to make that happen. Now go before it's too late."

"But Miley! I don't even know what you're talk-"

"Go Oliver."

I smiled at him. I hoped he got my message loud and clear.

**I liked that chapter a little bit better. Expect a little Loliver action in the next chapter. I want to extend the story a little more so instead of something I was originally planning to happen in the next chapter I'm changing it a little bit. So more drama? **


	12. Scared To Love?

**Oliver's point of view.**

Tonight was another Hannah concert. I swear, it seemed like every time I had something big planned, she came up and just ruined it. I loved Miley of course, but hadn't she just given me the "message?"

_And yet she expected me to fulfill that at a Hannah concert? She had to be off her rocker._

I heard the limo honking outside and I rushed out the front door. I knew how mad Miley could get when she was late for her concerts.

"Goodness you donut! How long does it take to become "Mike?" Lilly asked me.

I smiled. _So beautiful…_

"Oliver?"

"Oh right." I blushed. "Sorry, but you know me. Got to look picture perfect for my ladies."

"Who's that Tracy?" Lilly asked. I sensed a hint of jealously in her voice.

Miley stared waiting how I was going to get out of this one.

"Well, you see. Actually, Tracy and I broke it off. I tried a date, and we really didn't click. And besides Lilly, you're the one who told me to go out with her in the first place!"

She stayed silent for a moment before she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Oliver, Miley's right there!"

"It's okay. I told her Lils."

"You what?" I had never seen Lilly this angry before. Was she really that scared that someone else would suspect we had something going on? If I didn't know any better, I thought Miley already knew even though truthfully we weren't dating.

"Lilly. What's the big deal?" I knew I had to get her out of this one. "I understand why you told me to go out with her. We made a bet, and I won. I could get Mike on a date, and _you _said I couldn't pull it off."

Lilly stared at me with a puzzled look on her face. I hoped she knew where I was trying to go with this.

"Oh right…" _Finally she understood._

"Yeah Oliver. I still have to give you that 5 huh?"

"Yes you do Lillian." I smiled at her. It was so cute how we were pulling this off.

"Nobody calls me Lillian Oliver! Gosh, don't you know better by now not to call me that?"

She sounded pretty annoyed. _How'd she change her mood so quickly?_

"OH, um sorry Lilly…"

"Yeah, you should be."

"Ugh, would you two just be quiet for once? I swear, you two fight like an old married couple." Miley said.

That kept Lilly and I quiet for the rest of the limo ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we reached the concert, Hannah made her way onto stage as Lilly and I stayed behind in her dressing room.

"So…Lilly. Thanks for going along. You should be thanking be you know. I'm trying to make sure people don't think we're dating."

"Yeah. Well you wouldn't have had to make something up if you didn't start it in the first place." Lilly grumbled.

"Lils, what's your problem?"

"God…I don't know Mike. And stop calling me you-know-what. I'm Lola remember?"

"Nobody's in here _Lola _it's not like it matters."

"Whatever Mike." Lilly went and sat on the couch resting her head on the armrest.

"Lola, will you please talk to me?" I asked her taking a seat beside her.

She stared at me.

"Come on Lola. I'll give you my 64 pack of crayons…"

She smiled. "You still have that?"

I blushed. "Well yeah. I mean that was the day I met you. Without that wonderful pack of crayons, I would never have such a great friends as you now would I?"

"And I mean that much to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah Lola. I love you."

I could see Lilly blush and turned her face away from me. _Was she ashamed of something?_

Finally she spoke. "So, Oliver? You really broke it off with Tracy?"

I nodded.

"But why? This was part of our plan. Now people might think-"

"And who cares Lola? You went out with Matt; we know we're not together." My voice fell silent.

"Oh Mike. God, I only went out with Matt because I knew I had to counteract your dating of Tracy. I am so _over _him."

"Then who is your love?"

Lilly stayed silent. I prayed hoping her answer was what I wanted it to be.

"I don't know anymore."

"Why are you so scared to love Lil-err. Lola? There must be someone out there…"

Lilly seemed to be getting upset. "Mike, why are we having this conversation? I really don't want to talk-"

_I had one last shot. Last time I bailed; I knew this was my only and last shot. There was no backing out now…_

I leaned in and kissed her; my lips crashing into hers. Lilly was resistant, but I held on. She must want this somewhere in there…I could feel her lips gently begin to move against mine when we both a heard a click from the door. We broke apart and saw that the door was open, and there was a photographer there with a camera.

_Oh crap. _

The cameraman laughed talking to himself as he walked away. "Ah, the Hannah sidekicks secretly hook up. What a classic…"

Lilly looked stunned. _Oh no. This was the last thing I wanted to happen. If she saw that our "relationship" was this public she would freak. We were over now._

Lilly and I ignored each other the whole ride home. Miley kept giving us weird glances but we ignored them.

When we reached my house I got out. "Thanks again Miley. See you later Lilly. I had a lot of fun…"

She gave me a stone hard cold look, and the limo was off leaving me alone on my front porch.

**Oh no! How sad right? Oliver tried and got rejected again! But how could this be? So horrible. So now we've had some confessions. Oliver thinks Lilly is scared to love. Eeep! Will they ever work it out and be together? I don't know; more coming soon!**


	13. Stupid Oliver

**This chapter is in Miley's point of view because it's kind of like a filler chapter so it won't be that exciting or anything, but oh well. I know you must be all so depressed after they won't speak to each other. Poor Ollie!**

"Hey Miles! Come check this out." Jackson yelled from upstairs.

I groaned. _What did he want now?_

"What the heck Jackson? I was trying to sleep…" I angrily huffed as I came downstairs.

"Whatever. It's 10:00. You've already gotten enough sleep. But check this out!"

Jackson held up the newest issue of Star magazine. I read headline after headline: _Bradgelina twins? Britney caught on tape again? Ashley Tisdale's new movie Picture This first look? _I didn't see anything slightly interesting until I spotted one big headline at the top of the magazine cover. _Hannah hook-ups?_ And I saw what the front page picture was: my two best friends, _kissing. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(**Okay, now I have decided to switch it to Lilly's point of view.)**

My phone rang. _It was Miley._

"Hello?"

"Oh my god! Lilly! Why didn't you tell me you two were dating?"

"What? Miley what the-" I shouted.

"Oh come on Lilly. You haven't gotten your Star magazine this morning?" Miley asked me.

"I never read that gossip crap anymore Miley."

"Well you better get it somehow! Cause on the front is you and Oliver, well Mike…_kissing!"_

I dropped the phone. Ever since what had happened last night I had been worrying whether the paparazzi would publish it or not. I had so desperately hoped they wouldn't. Why would anyone care about Hannah's sidekicks anyways? Damn Oliver. He's the one who had to stupidly kiss me.

"Lilly? Hello? You still there?" I heard Miley's voice come form the phone. I picked it up.

"Yeah Miles I'm still here."

"Well?"

"What the heck do you want me to say? Oh crap, Oliver kissed me. What do I do now?"

"But you didn't tell me you two were dating! Why wouldn't you tell me Lilly? Are we not friends? I always assumed something was up, and what? You just kept denying it?"

"No Miley! God, we're not dating."

"So you just kiss _as friends?"_

"No, we just, ugh. It's confusing alright?"

"Well I have time Lilly…"

"I know Miley. Look, I just don't have time for this alright? I got to go."

I hung up the phone.

I felt terrible about just leaving Miley like that. I couldn't blame her for being curious. I had lied to her. I was telling her the truth when I said we weren't dating, but she had just seen us publicly displayed in a magazine. What was she supposed to think?

My phone rang again. How could she be calling again? Miley knew when I hung up; I meant _I don't want to talk anymore._

I checked the caller. Oliver.

I opened the phone ready to tell him off, but hung up. I didn't even want to hear his voice. I knew why he was calling. He probably knew I was mad at him, and wanted to make a desperate attempt to apologize. For what? Kissing me. Oh yeah, that was an accident.

I turned on my computer. Maybe surfing would get my mind off of all this drama. I went to Myspace. I checked my comments and saw Miley had sent me one. It was a smaller version of Star magazine. There it was staring right at me: us kissing.

I quickly shut off the computer. I hadn't known it was going to be the main picture in front of the magazine! People didn't even have to buy the stupid magazine to see Mike and me kissing! I had assumed it would just be little gossip news, not front page! I grabbed some water. _Boy was I in trouble now._

I heard my mom walk in.

"Hi honey!" She called from downstairs.

"Hi Mom! You're home early." I yelled back.

"Yeah. My boss let me have the rest of the day off. How great is that?"

I rushed downstairs. "Really great." I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Aw. Thanks honey." She looked over at the counter. "Hey look! The new issue of Star came in the mail!"

I gasped. She couldn't…I grabbed it from her hands.

"Lillian! What was that for? You know your Mom needs her daily dose of gossip! And I thought I saw a caption that saw Hannah Hook-ups. I wanted to see who that was…"

_Thank god she hadn't seen it._

"Um yeah Mom. Hannah got a new boyfriend."

"Oh?" My Mom smiled. "And who would this be?"

"Um…Jesse McCartney! Bye Mom!" And I rushed upstairs.

_Phew. That was close._

**Wow. Horrible chapter I know. I'm so sorry. I kind of knew it was going to be pretty bad because I knew I had to just put a filler chapter in there somewhere to show that Lilly was mad. Pretty boring, but now you know. What will happen now? This story's almost done! So excited. Less than 5 chapters left probably!**


	14. I Know You Love Her

**Seriously guys! The story's almost done! How exciting is that? But for now it's getting kind of tough to write because it's nearing the end but you know how that is.**

_It had been 3 whole days now and Lilly still had not talked to me. I hadn't really talked to Miley much either since every time we did chat, all she would bring up was the kiss. It was starting to bother me. Yeah we kissed but so what? Lilly just hated me again, we had gotten nowhere with our relationship, and quite frankly now the whole public could see this mess we were in. _

My phone rang. I prayed it was Lilly. Nope. Miley.

"Hey Miley." I said.

"Oh hey Oliver. So, um still nothing from Lilly?"

"Nothing. She hasn't called me, come over, I don't know what's happened to her."

"Well I can assure you nothing's happened to her. She's just sitting in her house all depressed."

"Oh. Well can you tell her-?"

"You know she won't listen Oliver. I'm her best friend and every time I bring you up, she just hangs up on me. I've never seen her this upset before. And that's why I called. Oliver, I need to know what's going on. I'm not getting anything from Lilly. But you're my friend; you'll tell me right?"

"Sure Miley. Anything. It's just…I so badly wanted her to see how much I truly care for her, and I thought she felt the same way. I guess I was wrong…"

"Oh Oliver. Don't give up. Gosh, were you really that in love with her?"

"Yeah I was. And now I've lost her forever…"

"So all those nights you asked me about the chick flicks and questioned me…I was right the whole time?" "I was hoping you hadn't caught on. You did?" I asked her.

"It was pretty obvious Oliver. I caught you checking her out that first night…that's when this whole weird thing between you two started. You were never the same two adorkable friends that I knew. That's when my suspicions began to rise."

"Well it doesn't matter now. I thought she loved me, but I guess she was right when she said we should just stay friends. But I was too naïve to listen."

"What are you talking about Oliver?" Miley asked me.

_It was time to tell her. _"The magazine photo was kind of our second time kissing."

"What? Oh my gosh! No wonder you two were acting so strangely!"

"Yeah. I kissed her. And I thought it meant we could finally be something new, more than friends. And yet, she told me we should stay friends. That it was for the best. And that's why I dated Tracy. It was our way of separating each other from dating rumors that might arise."

"Wow Oliver. So what made you kiss her for the second time?"

"After the movie at your house, you kept saying to me to "make my move" and I realized that I couldn't hold out any longer. I do love Lilly. Even if she doesn't return the feeling, I love her and I can't help it. I don't know why I suddenly realized that I'm in love with my best friend. And then I just kissed her…one last try. And then came the photographer."

"I feel so horrible Oliver! I rushed you to Lilly. I should've told you to wait. Oh Oliver…"

"Don't Miley. It's not your fault; I promise it's not. I don't care anymore whether Lilly's in love with me or not because I'm in love with her and I just wish just once…"

"Oliver…"

"I have to go Miley. Nice talking to you."

I hung up the phone. _Oh Lilly…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My phone rang once again. _Maybe Lilly had come to her senses?_

It was Miley: again.

I picked up the phone and yelled into it, "Miley, I'm done talking alright? Sheesh!"

There was no answer. That's when I realized she had not called me but sent me a text. I laughed. Boy was I stupid.

It read: Hey Oliver. Sorry to bother you again but in all the drama I forgot to tell you that I have a Hannah Concert tonight. Come!

I texted back: No way! You know who will be there…she won't come if she knows I'm coming.

Miley replied: Come on Oliver. You need to get your mind off of all this. Just come with me alright?

I finally said: Fine Miley. But you better not plan anything. This is Lilly's and mine's problem, not yours. Please Miley. I just want to have fun alright? No drama.

Miley: No problem Oliver. See you tonight. I'll pick you up in the limo at 7.

I turned off my cell phone. I prayed Miley wouldn't try to get us back together again. Seriously, what was the point? Any relationship we might've had was over; I just wanted to go back how we used to be: friends who talked to each other. And now I didn't have either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That night…**

It was 6:59. Miley would be here any minute. I check myself in the mirror and applied my goatee. I heard a honk outside and hopped in the limo along with Hannah and her dad.

I looked around. No sign of Lilly.

Miley caught on. "She's getting her own ride there if you're wondering Mike."

"Oh? She wants to avoid me that much?"

"Mike would you stop it. I thought you said you wanted to keep your mind off of her. You're not really helping matters…"

"You're right." I replied. "Sorry. So, um…"

"It's hard to not talk about her huh?" Miley asked me.

I nodded my head.

'It's okay Mike. Everything's going to be fine alright?"

"If you say so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lola ended up showing up half-an hour late. I wanted to ask her why she was so late, but resisted. There would be no point.

I saw her watching the concert form behind the curtain. I so badly wanted to go up and grab her waist and tickle her just like I used to. The way she giggled was always so cute. That was of course when we were still friends. Tonight she was wearing her red wig. She had o a black poofy skirt with red and white striped tube socks. Ah, good old Lola. As crazy as she always looked, for some reason I enjoyed it. It made her so much different from everyone else. And even though most people would find a girl with white, red, purple, and occasionally orange hair ugly, I found it quite _hot. _

She turned around. _Crap. I was caught…_

Lola gave me a dirty stare and walked into the ladies bathroom. Of course, the one place she could escape from me.

I sighed. She really did hate me.

As I sat in a chair backstage, I caught someone coming towards me. Tracy. _Why did she follow me everywhere?_

"Mike! Wow. You look fantastic tonight."

"Oh yeah…" I faintly replied.

She took a seat next to me. "Someone's upset tonight."

I didn't respond. She was no help to me.

"Break up with your girlfriend?"

I froze. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. But um, thanks for telling me."

_Dang. I was stupid._

"Yeah. Well now you know. You happy about that or something?"

"No. Why would I be happy? Breakups aren't exactly fun as far as I can remember…"

I gasped. She wasn't talking about-

"It's okay Mike. You don't need to feel bad or anything. I know we weren't meant to be."

"Apparently not me and Lola either."

We were both quiet for a moment. "Tracy? Why are you all of a sudden talking to me about this? You hate Lola…"

"I don't know Mike. Lately, ever since you broke up with me, I just-every time we went out I saw something in your eyes. That look of love. I could tell you were in love with someone…and when I saw that picture, I don't know. I just changed; I realized why I have hated Lola so much over the years. I was jealous of her."

I was stunned. Tracy was jealous of somebody?

"Jealous? Of Lola? I mean why? She doesn't have anything more than you do. You're both Hannah's friend."

"She had you." Tracy replied.

I stayed silent. I never realized how much…

"Tracy. I never knew you felt so much for me."

"I guess I just wanted to have a boyfriend. And Lola had you and since I was so jealous, I guess that kind of meant I had to have you."

"Tracy…"

"It's okay Mike. You love her, you should be with her. All those times I went on dates with you and that one time I kissed you, I was just trying to make you mine. I wanted to make you love me. It just never happened. But please Mike. You're meant to be."

"Wow Tracy. Um, thanks. That's really nice of you. I just never would've thought."

"I know. I hid it pretty well huh? And I just wanted to say I feel so utterly stupid for being such a bitch to everyone. You and Lola and…I'm so sorry."

I smiled. "I never thought I would say this to you Tracy, but apology accepted."

"Thank you." She choked back tears. "But I must know, did something happen between you two?"

I became sad once again. "Yeah. I thought she loved me. And then when I tried to kiss her as you saw in the magazine, well…she's not speaking to me. I guess my love for her was just a crush. I should've never thought anything more."

"Mike. Come on, I lose you to her, and now you're just going to let her go?" "I have no choice Tracy. She doesn't love me."

"Mike. I don't say this much, but I know you two were meant to be! I might sound stupid Mike, but I don't know. I didn't lose you for nothing; I'm not going to let you lose both of us."

"I just don't know how Tracy."

"I know you'll do the right thing Mike." She gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you." I whispered, and kissed her forehead softly.

**I thought this was actually a really good chapter. It was one of my longest, and there were lots of confessions made. I was so happy to see Tracy become good. I got kind of tired of her being so bitchy so I changed her to a nice person. Did you like the change? I liked how she got all affectionate and nice to Mike and stuff like that. Story's almost over! So exciting and so sad. I made this kind of a sad chapter. I was listening to Miley C's Goodbye. Pretty depressing song. Lol. When will Lilly ever talk to Oliver? Please review!**


	15. I Knew About You Two

**Possible last chapter? I might make filler after this.**

I lay back on my bed exhausted. _I wonder what Oliver was doing right now…Damn it Lilly! Stop thinking about him. He's just a stupid boy. He means nothing to you._

"Lilly honey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I groaned. I swear, it seemed like every minute of my life my Mother had to be involved.

"Coming Mother!" I called.

Once I came into the kitchen I found my Mother sitting at the table. She motioned for me to sit down.

"What's the problem mom?" I asked her.

"Oh no problem Lillian. But please sit. I think we need to talk."

_I was worried now. My mom never had "talks" with me. What could she possibly want?_

"Lilly! Don't look so worried. Goodness. You're so pale. Just sit down. What's wrong with Mother-daughter talks?"

I laughed. _So I was that obvious that I was nervous. _

"It's okay Mom. What's up?"

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

I froze. _What kind of a question was that? I wanted to tell her that Oliver had been my first kiss, but I couldn't say that. Why was she suddenly questioning me about this?_

"Why would you ask me that Mom? I mean no offense or anything, but isn't that my business?"

"Darling…I know it's an awkward question and all. I'm sorry, it's just-I feel like I don't know anything about you anymore…" I could see a tear drop down her face.

I instantly felt bad. It wasn't my Mother's fault. She was just being motherly. I had been kind of avoiding everybody lately after I shared my second kiss with Oliver. She probably thought something was wrong with me. _But what did a first kiss have to do with that?_

My Mother didn't say anything for several minutes.

I broke the silence. "Mom, why are you so upset?"

My Mother looked up at me. "Oh hun, I'm not upset. I'm just worried about you…"

"I don't understand. What seems so wrong?"

"Honey…" My Mother's voice faded away as she looked up at me with sullen eyes. "Oliver." She whispered.

My mouth dropped open. Did she just ask me about _him?_

"But Mom, you didn't, and why?" I was interrupted by her.

"You kissed and now you won't even speak to him?" Her voice sounded concerned.

_She saw the picture, but how?_

"How'd you see the picture? And-"

"Oh Lilly. I've known for a whole week. The day the magazine came in I saw the picture."

"And you didn't say a word?" I screeched.

"You seemed so shocked and strange that day. I figured it must be bothering you, so I just went along watching you make up lies trying to hide the magazine from me. But I knew. How could you just not-talk to him?"

I was stunned. My own Mother had known that we kissed and she didn't even say a word about it? She just let me sulk every day in my room?

"Why's you just ask me if I had my first kiss yet than Mom? You obviously know the answer…"

"I know honey! I just wanted to see if you would finally come clean about it to me. Instead you just kept making up lies, trying to hide it from me, your own _Mother Lilly!"_

_I can't take this anymore. My head was spinning…_

I ran upstairs. I could hear my Mother calling my name but I didn't care.

_Why was everything getting so confusing? Why couldn't life just be nice and simple? A life like back in preschool when all anybody ever cared about was not love, or drama, or anything like that but simple thing like-_

As I burst open the door to my room I spotted something lying on my bed. Something I never thought I would see again in my entire life….

**Kay. Really crap chapter. Sorry it's getting pretty boring now but next chapter will definitely be last. I realized that finishing it right then and there was good instead of continuing on. Expect more soon! I'm on a roll with writing right now.**


	16. Meant To Be

**Last chapter people! It's going to be in Lilly's POV again this chapter. What do you think the thing she found is?**

I found myself on the park bench. _The park that Oliver and I spent a night at while he was drunk…_

I shook that out of my head. It didn't matter. It was just a park, and that memory is long gone. We don't even speak anymore.

I placed my face in my hands and began crying. I don't know what came over me, why should I be crying? _So many questions, not enough answers…_

I must've cried myself to sleep on the bench because when I woke up it was dusk and the sun was setting just above the horizon. I watch the sunset with such interest. Watching sunsets had always been one of my favorite things to do. It was so peaceful. _Just the opposite of my life…_

"How'd this end up on my front porch?"

_I didn't have to turn around. _

I turned around. "Oliver." I whispered.

He didn't have to say a word. I turned around until my lips brushed his.

He backed away. "I'm sorry. I think a third move would count too desperate for me…"

"You don't have to." I whispered, and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. I stroked the back of his head letting my fingers sift through his soft brown hair. I had missed this feeling for so long. _How could've I let him just slip through my fingers? _I continued the kiss not wanting to ever stop. Finally, the kiss ended. I rushed into Oliver's arms hugging him close.

"Never let me go." I sobbed.

"Never ever Lilly kins." He whispered and gently kissed my cheek.

I giggled.

"How do you do it Ollie?" I asked him.

"Do what Lollie?" He asked me.

_He was so cute…._

"How can you possibly just forgive and forget? I must've hurt you so badly. I just didn't realize, and how could I be so -Oh Oliver."

I collapsed into his arms.

"Sshh." He gently stroked my back.

"Wow. What a sight this must be." Oliver said.

"And why's that?" I asked him.

"Who would've thought that I would be here with my best friend in the whole world, just making everything feel so perfect…"

"Not friends Oliver, so much more than that…"

"I couldn't agree more." He said, lightly pressing his lips against mine.

We lay down on the grass together. I snuggled in close to him. He laid his hand over my tummy making me squeal, but I secretly liked it. _My lovable donut Oliver…._

"So you never answered my question…why'd I find this on my porch?" Oliver held up my most prized possession: the 64 pack of crayons with a sharpener Oliver had given me in kindergarten as a sign of our friendship.

"I don't know really. You gave it to me as a sign of our friendship, and I wanted to be more than that…"

"Oh!" Oliver smiled. "Well I can fix that. Here's to the two best lovers in the world: Loliver." He handed the box of crayons over to me. "For you Lollie."

"Much better." I laughed. "But what's with Loliver? You already thought of a couple name for us?"

"Well I had a lot to think about while you weren't speaking to me."

"Oliver, you donut. You don't think of couple names when the girl who you're crushing on is mad at you!" I sighed and put my head on his shoulders.

"You just never know….and who said I'm crushing on you?"

I blushed. "Oh well I sure hope so. I mean, you are my boyfriend aren't you?"

"Only if you're my girlfriend…" He replied.

I pecked him on the cheek. "Totally."

He smiled.

"You know what Lils?"

"What Ollie?" I asked him.

"I love you." He gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

I fell back in laughter.

"Ugh! Oliver! Slobber much?"

"You know you like it." He leaned in closer ready to give me another one.

I playfully pushed him away.

"Well you know what Smoken Oken?"

"What's that Lilly kins?"

"I love you." I returned the slobbery kiss.

"Well that's a relief." He smiled. "So, you still think I'm Smokin Oken?"

"Come on Oliver. Who could possibly replace you?"

I giggled.

"Nobody." he said and pulled me into a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver and I had been dating now for a whole week, and I could not be happier. He was everything I ever wanted.

"Okay! My turn!" Miley called out. "Hmm…let's see now. My favorite thing about the new official Loliver is that they're both such donuts. Perfect for each other!' She laughed.

Miley was throwing Oliver and me a week-long anniversary party. Like seriously who did that? Of course Miley.

"I think you're confusing me with Oliver." I told her.

Oliver playfully punched me. "That wasn't nice Lilly kins."

"It's okay Oliver. You'll always be my donut…that I love." I giggled and snuggled in next to him.

"Aw," Miley crooned watching the two of us. "As I always said, you were so meant to be."

**Well that's the end of it! Aren't you sad? I am but so excited because I finished my first story! I'm so proud. Yay! So hope everyone liked it. Please keep reviewing! Thanks. I appreciate all of the reviews. And I know the last chapter wasn't the best, but it was really hard to write, I mean last chapters always are right? It was so short and yet it took me like 2 hours! Well bye for now! Hopefully I'll start another story soon!**


End file.
